Daemon IV Blackfyre
King Daemon IV Blackfyre, commonly known as "the Lionsbane", was the first Blackfyre king to sit the Iron Throne. He was formally styled Daemon of House Blackfyre, Fourth of His Name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, Lord of the Southern Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm Biography Background Born in Lorath to Haegon II Blackfyre, Daemon was raised as the final hope of a nearly extinct dynasty. He was the eldest of two sons, his brother Aegor being born 3 years after him, and as such inherited the heavy burden of bringing House Blackfyre back to glory. Being one of the Blood of the Dragon, Daemon has long silver hair, is clean shaven and has deep violet eyes. He is tall, lean and well muscled, standing at 6 feet and 5 inches, and is regarded as a benevolent, far-sighted man, being swift in justice and quick to befriend and reward all those who serve him faithfully, although he is utterly without mercy when it comes to dealing with his enemies. He is very close to his only brother Aegor, whom he trusts utterly, and loves his nephew and squire, Aenys, like a son. Daemon is a skilled knight, having been trained by Ser Rowan Ball ever since he was old enought to hold a sword and ride a horse. Due to the lack of tourneys in Essos, Daemon never had many opportunities to test his skill with a lance, but an abundance of work as a sellsword meant he become one of the deadliest men in the world with a sword, having bested dozens of champions and lordlings from the free cities. He was knighted on his 15th name day by his father, and given suit of black plate armor, a crimson suit of mail and a castle-forged greatsword to mark his knighthood. For 8 years, he fought as a mercenary under the pseudonym of Daeron Blackcrest, forging alliances and friendships with many powerful men in the free cities. He was called home to Lorath by his father, who revealed to him that he was dying from Greyscale, and preferred to die as he had lived, sword in hand. Ser Addam Rivers agreed to kill Haegon, and thus Blackfyre passed to Daemon. Prince Daemon was distraught at his father's death, yet resolved to continue the Blackfyre legacy no matter the cost. Aegor, seeing his brother so strained, helped him gather their allies over the next 4 years, until they discovered the location of the last Targaryens, and it was decided to help them under the guise of the Blackcrest family and their 12,000 strong sellsword company, the Iron Wolves. They set out from Lorath, collecting men from Norvos, Lys and Myr before marching just south of Pentos. Season 1 Daemon, Aegor and Aenys Blackfyre arrive in Pentos as the Blackcrests and offer allegiance to Viserys to help him reclaim the Iron Throne. Illyrio, suspicious of the Blackfyres, orders them to leave Pentos, but Viserys insists that they stay to help him take the Seven Kingdoms. Oaths of Fealty are given, and Daemon takes an immediate liking to Ser Jorah Mormont, and the pair become fast friends. Daemon tells Aegor and Aenys to befriend and observe Viserys, having gotten the distinct impression of a form of insanity within him. Viserys decides to betroth Daenerys to Daemon, and he reveals his true identity. Viserys attacks him in a rage, calling him a traitor and a rebel, and is killed by Ser Rowan Ball, leaving Daemon the heir to the houses Targaryen and Blackfyre. Season 2 Daemon marries Daenerys in Pentos in a grand ceremony in Illyrio's manse. He is gifted a valyrian steel stiletto by Illyrio, a castle-forged steel longsword by Aegor and a new cloak with Blackfyre wrapped in it by his mother, Princess Serenei. The feast goes on for most of the night, with the bedding taking place early in the morning. A small tourney is help outside the city to mark the occasion, with Ser Addam Rivers winning the jousting, unseating Daemon after breaking 8 lances against him. Daemon wins the melee after beating 20 other men with his sword. Aegor is sent east to find and hire the Golden Company. Daenerys falls pregnant with their first child, much to the joy of both of them. They agree to name their child Rhaegar if he is a boy, Rhaenys if she is a girl. News reaches them of King Robert's death, Joffreys coronation, Eddard Stark's execution, and of war throughout the kingdoms. Addam Rivers urges them to attack now, while everything is in disarray. Daemon decides to wait until Aegor returns with the Golden Company, and sends Rowan Ball to Dorne to discuss a possible alliance. Season 3 Category:House Blackfyre Category:Male